Ambush in Micro's Hideout
The Ambush in Micro's Hideout was a incoming trap set by the Punisher to kill all of Anvil's strike team. As Frank Castle and Micro learned about Sarah and Zach Lieberman's kidnapping and decided to act. Castle called Leo Lieberman and convinced her to meet him at Central Park, but told Micro to meet her so he reunite with his daughter. Castle decided to stay at the hideout, knowing well that if they knew of the Lieberman residence and their hideout. Castle got prepared for the assault and set up bombs and hid, awaiting for the agents. Castle went on the offense and started a shootout, leading him to execute the agents. Background stands beside Billy Russo]] Using CIA surveillance, William Rawlins learned that Frank Castle had met David Lieberman's family, as the son had called on a hotline for Castle's whereabouts. Billy Russo sent Anvil agent Jack go to the Lieberman Residence where they proceeded to kidnap both Zach and Sarah Lieberman. Russo then had the pair tied up in an empty warehouse in the hope that Castle would seek them out, allowing Russo to assassinate him. Castle was tracked at Micro's Hideout after using Sarah's phone. Russo refused to go himself, not wanting to expose himself than he already had, sending in his agents to eliminate Castle. Russo asked Rawlins to go, but he refused, not wanting to get his hands dirty, something that didn't surprise the former. The Punisher: 1.11: Danger Close Ambush fights against the Anvil agents]] Billy Russo stayed and watched over Sarah and Zach Lieberman while Anvil agents entered the hideout, leading the Punisher to hide from his attackers. Jack called Russo and informed him that no one appeared to be here, but found the footage of Ahmad Zubair's torture and a mysterious countdown clock. Castle proceeded to kill agents in stealth, cutting off the head of one soldier and throw into the middle room. Russo learned that Castle's phone was still there and ordered his men to get out. Russo's conversation was cut short as Castle started an explosion and ambushed the entire team. shooting an Anvil agent in the face]] Castle started a shootout, killing numerous agents before being shot in the back multiple times by an agent, surviving with his vest. Forced into a corner, Castle yelled Russo's name, asking whether he was there, luring the agents into his trap. Causing an explosion, Castle grabbed his from a box and shot a stone pillar that an Anvil agent was hiding behind. Castle dropped the machine gun and stabbed the agent from the side and grabbed the agent's gun and continued to kill the last remaining agents. Castle attacked an agent, taking off his mask to interrogate him, but heard another agent in agony and killed the one he unmasked to interrogate the other. Aftermath being interrogated by Billy Russo]] Punisher went to the last Anvil agent, taking off his mask and interrogating him. The agent stated he didn't know anything. Castle then killed him and used his phone to call Billy Russo, accusing him that he didn't have the balls to face him. Punisher vowed that the two would face each other soon and kill him, but Russo stated that wouldn't happen, as Homeland Security would find him before they face off. being tortured by William Rawlins.]] Castle warned him that if anything happened to the Liebermans, then Micro would release everything on Operation Cerberus. Russo and Castle agreed to exchange the family with him and David Lieberman. Castle went to the exchange as Russo went to the hideout, finding all of his men dead and the countdown on Micro's computers, cursing on what to do next. During the exchange, Homeland Security came and caused Castle to be taken by Anvil as Micro returned to his family. Anvil returned to Micro's hideout where Castle was tortured by William Rawlins, who wanted his revenge on the Punisher.The Punisher: 1.12: Home References Category:Events